


Never Rest

by Midnightcat1



Category: UTAU
Genre: Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Momo suffers the consequences after Teto is loud and remains with her due to a downpour.





	Never Rest

I don't own UTAU characters.

 

Momo smiled while she sat on her bed. She turned to her bedroom window. Her eyes were on the downpour of rain. Momo got under a blanket before her head contacted a pillow. *I'm more than happy to be warm and dry* she thought. She never forgot about Kasane Teto's visit that day.

A memory formed. Momo began to smile after Teto walked into her home. ''Let's watch a movie marathon,'' she said. Momo viewed Teto nodding. She sat near her before the television was switched on. She winced the minute Teto took a remote control and turned the volume up. 

''Teto?'' She watched as Teto smiled near the television screen. Momo's shoulders slumped while she continued to wince. The memory ended.

*It never rained when Teto left minutes ago* Momo thought after she saw rain again. A sudden frown replaced her smile. Worry filled Momo's eyes. *Hopefully Teto isn't walking home in the rain.* Momo eventually fell asleep. She opened her eyes the minute she heard a knock.

After sitting up, Momo got out of bed. She ran to the front door.

''It's me. Teto.''

*Hm?* Momo thought with wide eyes. She opened the door. She saw a frown on a drenched Teto's face. Momo closed the door after Teto walked into her home. 

''I was too far from my place when I was in the downpour,'' Teto said. 

''You can stay here for the evening,'' Momo said.

Teto smiled. ''Thanks.'' 

''You can wear one of my outfits for tonight.''

Teto continued to smile. She walked into Momo's bedroom and looked into a closet. She chose a simple green dress and wore it. Teto placed her wet clothes on the floor. ''Another movie marathon?'' she wished to know after Momo appeared. Her eyes settled on the latter's smile.

''I'm going to rest. You can view movies if you wish. Just try not to be too noisy,'' Momo said. She viewed Teto nodding and abandoning her. Momo got under the blanket and fell asleep another time. She woke up as soon as she heard loud laughter.

Frowning, Momo got out of bed again. She swayed before she approached Teto. She viewed her sitting by the television set. Momo winced as Teto laughed another time. Her eyes became wide the minute the latter lifted a remote control and turned the volume up. ''TETO?'' she shouted. Her frown remained while Teto continued to laugh.

*I'll rest somewhere else* Momo thought. She gathered her pillow with a blanket. Momo walked by Teto and to the front door. After opening the door, she closed it. 

Momo blinked the minute it no longer rained. After another smile, she wandered the neighborhood. She found another area and entered. Momo's smile remained as soon as she fell asleep by a few grave markers.

 

THE END


End file.
